1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearing apparel. More particularly, the present invention relates a wearing apparel with a LED light module which has a predetermined flexibility to fix at the wearing apparel without substantially increasing the stiffness of the wearing apparel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
People such as joggers, cyclists or street cleaners, can be in danger especially in poor weather conditions or at dusk or night time. In such circumstances, they often wear a jacket with light reflective material affixed thereon. However, such jacket requires reflection of light from the vehicle and may not be easily seen and revealed the presence of the person.
It is well known that the use of LED light on the wearing apparel to generate a safety light signal, wherein the LED light generally comprises a portable power supply, a circuit board, and a plurality of LEDs mounted on the circuit board. The LED light is fixed to the wearing apparel by affixing the circuit board on the garment of the wearing apparel.
LED lights are one of the most popular enthusiasts do to the wearing apparel. The main advantages of LED lights are high energy efficiency, extremely long service life, and low heat generation comparing with other light generators. The LED lights have good environmental performance including high temperature and high humidity resistance. Because each LED comprises a solidstate chip embedded in epoxy, each LED is hard to break or burn out.
However, the use of electronic components on the wearing apparel has several problems. The electronic components must be made of water resistance to prevent sweat, moisture, or rain on the wearing apparel. Any moisture entering into one of the electronic components will cause the malfunction of the LED light or even the short circuit of the LED light. In addition, the LED light must be lightweight to fix on the wearing apparel and must allow freedom of movement when the wearer wears the jacket. However, the LED light cannot be used for a windbreaker jacket which is a thin and lightweight jacket designed to resist wind chill and light rain and is commonly worn by a jogger. The LED light is too heavy, comparing with the weight of the windbreaker jacket, when the LED light is affixed thereto. Even though the circuit board can be made of soft material, the LED light will increase the stiffness of the windbreaker jacket. Therefore, the jogger will feel uncomfortable and will have less freedom of movement after wearing the windbreaker jacket. The LED light will also distort the ornamental design of the windbreaker jacket.